


Save Me

by Impala6779



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala6779/pseuds/Impala6779
Summary: You're on a hunt for some vamps when you run into a little trouble. Luckily, Sam and Dean are there to save the day yet again.





	Save Me

I've been on this case for about a week now and I've got zero leads. There's been a vamp killing women, mostly in their twenties, every other night. There's been three more killings since I've been here and I feel absolutely useless. Now I'm sitting at a bar, drinking my ninth cup of jack and considering giving up. I'm halfway through my drink when my phone starts to vibrate. I clumsily pull it out of my pocket and answer it.  
"Yeah?" I say, already letting my drunkenness show in my voice.  
"Y/n? Are you drunk?" I hear a familiar voice say.  
"Who is this?" I ask.  
"It's Dean." he says, "Where are you?"  
"Dean? What? Why are you calling me?" I say.  
"Well alrighty then..." he says, sounding offended.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that." I say, "I just mean... Dean, we haven't talked in like a year."  
"We can talk about that when we get there." he says, "So where are you?"  
"Gaston's on Waverly." I say. He gets quiet for a moment.  
"Sammy says we're about thirty minutes away. Don't leave, okay?" he says.  
"Alright." I say. Then I hang up the phone and put it away. I take another drink as I see someone sit to my left out of the corner of my eye. Then there's a sudden crash to the right of me. I turn quickly and see a man picking himself up off the ground.  
"I'm fine." The man says as another helps him up. I turn back around and grab my glass, taking another drink.  
"Hey." I hear from my left. I turn and look at the man sitting next to me.  
"Hi." I say, somehow managing to slur such a short word.  
"I'm Kyle." he says, holding his hand out to me.  
"Y/n." I say, reaching forward and shaking his hand. I take another drink and my vision suddenly starts doubling. I blink hard a few times and shake my head.  
"You feelin' alright?" Kyle asks.  
"Just a little dizzy." I say.  
"Shouldn't be long now, then." he says. I look up at him, confused.  
"What?" I say. I stare at him for a second until I realize.  
"You... You drugged me?" I say. He looks at me for a moment, then grins, showing off a set of sharp teeth. My eyes grow wide. I'm panicking, but I'm too drugged up to do anything.  
"Don't worry." he says as he stands up and wraps my arm around him, walking me toward the door, "You'll be unconscious soon." I close my eyes for what seems like a blink, but when I open them back up, we're at his car. My panic has gone because I'm starting to lose consciousness, but I try to stay awake to see what's going on.  
Meanwhile:  
Sam and Dean pull into the parking lot of the bar. They get out and go inside. When they don't see me, they come back outside to look for my car. They find it, but I'm not in it. Sam looks up and his eyes instantly lock onto me in the back of a car that's driving away.  
"Dean!" Sam says, rushing to the Impala, "She's in that car!"  
They get into the car and rush after me. 

I wake up to what sounds like a full trash bag being dragged across the floor. I open my eyes and see that something is being dragged, but it's not a trash bag, it's a dead body. I look around some more and see that I'm laying on an old, ratty mattress on the floor. I feel a pain in my wrists and pull, only to feel the rope around them tug harder, causing my to wince. I try to move my legs, but they're tied up too. I suddenly feel cold and look down, only to see that all I have on is my bra and underwear.  
"Oh, look who's awake." I hear a deep voice say from a dark hallway across the room. I freeze. I've never felt so vulnerable in my life. No gun, no knives, no cellphone, not even clothes. I watch as a tall, bearded man walks out of the shadows. He's about six feet and has crystal blue eyes with dark brown hair. "So word around here is you're hunting for us." he says as he walks right up to me. I'm terrified. I can't move. Can't fight. I just lay there in silence, trying not to let the fear show on my face. After a few seconds, he just smiles. "I can hear your heartbeat." he says, "Smell your blood. I know you're scared, sweetheart." I take a deep breath. "Better calm down though." he says, "The more you panic, the faster your blood pumps, and the faster your blood pumps, the more scent your blood puts off. I may seem calm, but wait until a new vampire walks in. You'd be as good as dead." I accidentally let a little worry show on my face. He squats down beside the bed and looks at me sympathetically. "But don't worry. We're not gonna let someone come in here and chomp into that beautiful, juicy neck of yours." He says, staring at my neck for an uncomfortably long time. "We're just gonna drink you little by little until you run dry." He says with a grin. I start to panic even more inside.  
Sam and Dean's POV:  
"I can't believe we lost the friggin car!" Dean says.  
"It couldn't have gone far." Sam says, "Just circle the block a few times. Maybe we'll find it."  
Me:  
"So let's get started, shall we?" the vamp says. Then he pulls out a knife and instantly cuts a large, deep gash into my arm. I groan loudly as he leans down and starts to lick and suck on the fresh wound. After a few minutes, the bleeding slows down and he stops drinking. Then he pulls out a roll of bandages and wraps it up. I start to get angry from all the pain.  
"Why not just bite me and get it over with?" I ask, anger in my voice.  
"She speaks!" he says, smiling, "And because that would inject venom. The venom would open your blood vessels and cause you to bleed immensely, nothing being able to stop it. But we want to make this as long and torturous as possible." Then he stands up. "I'll have a friend coming in in a moment. No rest for the prisoner." he says. Then he leaves.  
And just like he said, after just a few minutes, another vamp walks in.  
"Ah, so he wasn't lying." the vamp says, "He managed to capture a hunter. A notorious one at that." He grabs a knife off of a table across the room and slowly walks over, kneeling down beside me. "But no time for flattering, let's get to it." he says. Then he leans over and places the knife on my jaw line. I start to squirm, wanting to break free but knowing I can't. "This may hurt just a little." He says. Then with one quit motion, he cuts a long gash right down my jaw. I groan loudly. Being cut on my body is one thing, but the skin on your face is so sensitive... He leans forward and starts sucking, licking, and lightly biting my jaw line. After a few minutes, he stops. I stay quiet and still as he patches me up and stands up. He stares at me for a moment. "Another will be here shortly." he says, then he leaves the room. And of course, after only a minute, another comes in. He pulls out a knife as he walks over, a smile on his face. He crouches down beside me.  
"I see that last guy went for the face." he says with a smile, "See, I thought about it. And for a moment, I wanted to cut your achilles. Cutting tendons causes more blood. There's more vessels around them. But then I realized that if I do that, and you're here for as long as we're planning for you to be, you'd be a bitch to move since you couldn't walk. So instead... I think I'll go for the hamstring." My eyes grow wide and he maneuvers me, flipping me over. I feel the blade of the knife lightly graze my skin.  
"No, please don't." I start to beg without meaning to, "Please don't do this." I hear him chuckle to himself, then I feel the blade dig into my leg. I start to scream loudly as I feel him reach the tendon.  
Sam and Dean:  
"Let's get out of the car and look around." Sam says. Dean nods and they park the car.  
They've been walking around for a few minutes now, haven't gotten far from where they parked. It'd be a lot easier to find the car they were looking for if all of these houses didn't have closed garages. But sadly all they could do was hope to find a hint. They're starting to lose hope until they hear a loud, pained scream, just to the right of them. They instantly take off to the house.  
Me:  
The vamp is still cutting into me, making sure he severs the tendon completely. All I can do is lay there and scream as the pain becomes worse. After a moment, the cutting stops, and I feel him sucking the blood. A few more minutes go by and he starts to patch me up. He wraps a bandage tight around my leg and rolls me back over. I have tears running all down my face. I wasn't crying, but the pain was so bad it was causing my eyes to water. I'm still groaning loudly from the pain as he stands up. That's when there's a sudden crash from the other room. The vamp is instantly alert. He rushes off to the other room. There's a few more loud crashes and thuds, then I hear the door start to open. I instantly try to squirm away, but I move my leg too much, causing the pain to get worse. I groan as more tears start to run down my face.  
"Y/n?" I hear from the doorway. I instantly recognize the voice. I quickly look over and see Dean walking in and Sam behind him.  
"Dean?" I say. He quickly looks over and sees me. He and Sam rush over, trying to untie me. They keep trying but can't get the knots undone.  
"Screw it." Dean says, then he pulls out a knife. My first instinct is to flinch and try to get away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." he says, quickly putting the knife away and kneeling down beside me, "It's alright, Y/n, I'm not gonna hurt you." For some reason, I can't look at him. I feel... shame? Shame from not being able to protect myself... "Sugar, look at me." he says, reaching over and lightly grabbing my chin, making sure not to touch the cut along my face. He slowly, gently turns me to look at him. "I'm not gonna hurt you." he says softly, "I just wanna help. Okay..?" I look at him for a moment, then nod. He timidly pulls out his knife and starts to cut the ropes from my wrists and ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you'd like me to continue! I don't publish a lot of my fanfictions so I'm new to this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
